European Ghost Stories
by Cherry Hart
Summary: Castiel cures Sam & Deans boredom by insisting they go on a series of European ghost hunts. Traveling via Angel Airways, the Winchester brothers do what they do best, old school Hunting. Sam loves the adventure and history and jumps on board. Dean agrees to do it because he gets to spend time with his Angel crush Castiel. Flirty first time Destiel. Historical hauntings.
1. Brown Lady of Raynham Hall

xx/xx

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

 **European Ghosts**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Brown Lady of Raynham Hall**

Sam winced every time the tennis ball hit the wall of the MOL bunker kitchen. A breakfast in peace was apparently too much to ask of his bored brother Dean.

"Seriously Dean, if you throw that thing one more time…"

"What are you gonna do Sam, stick me in the corner with a dunce cap on my head?"

Sam stabbed his spoon over and over again mashing the banana up in the bowl of soupy oatmeal. Even he was bored but Sam would never admit it to Dean.

It wasn't as if the Winchesters hadn't had their fill of adventure as well as folly. They had saved the world several times over, both been to Hell and Heaven and watched as Angels rained down on the Earth.

Dean's particular blooper reel consisted of accepting the mark of Cain and becoming a one man killing machine. He had been trapped in Purgatory with a charming vampire, broke the heart of the King of Hell with his unrequited bromance and had a deep seated obsession and confused feelings for Castiel.

Sam had had been yanked from Hell sans soul, got hooked on demon blood and bedded said demon and set the apocalypse in motion.

It was official; the Winchesters had just about done it all.

"Hey Sammy, do you think there's anything exciting going on out there?"

"Huh?"

"Check the internet bitch."

"Shut up jerk I'm trying to finish breakfast. You could always go jogging with me later."

Dean bolted from his seat and yelled for Cas. "Help Cas, Sam is gonna make me do stuff."

The familiar rumble of the Angel's deep voice came from right behind Dean. "I've been watching you and listening."

The green eyed Hunter turned and batted his lashes, "Really…including my morning shower? Angel pervert."

Castiel was confused but then Dean often had that effect on him. "No, you both need excitement, a change of scenery perhaps. I decided to bring you both to Europe to hunt monsters and ghosts."

Sam was immediately interested, "Yeah, that would be great! Dean, just think of all the interesting history there. It would be like hunting and going on a vacation!"

"Not gonna happen." Dean hitched his thumb toward his chest. "This guy doesn't fly and besides I'm not a mega geek like you."

Castiel grabbed Sam by the hand and wrapped his other arm a little too tight around Dean's waist. "I wasn't asking you to go Dean, I was telling you."

In the blink of an eye the Hunters and Angel of the Lord vanished.

…

They appeared in a wheat field behind Raynham Hall. Sam looked around confused at first but then he spotted the grand structure in the distance and knew exactly where they were.

Dean grumped, "Sam you have mega dimples which means you're pretty excited. Where the hell are we?"

Sam held up his laptop, "Let me tell you all about it Dean."

His big brother let out a groan, "This blows."

Castiel waved to them from the edge of the field where a picnic lunch was set up for the brothers.

The Winchesters began their trek through the wheat with Dean growling something about cold beer.

…...

His hunger and thirst sated, Dean relaxed under the old growth tree staring up at the sun dappled leaves shaking gently in the breeze. Castiel lightly toyed with the spikes of blonde hair on Dean's head and for the moment the Hunter figured maybe these European ghost hunts wouldn't be so bad.

Sam was absentmindedly picking at a salad as he read over the history of Raynham Hall and the haunting there. He began to unravel the tangled story for his brother.

Lady Dorothy Walpole was a high born lady of the early seventeen hundreds, sister to Robert Walpole the first Prime Minister of Great Britain. As such she should have been valued, protected and, above all, watched. How she could have simply vanished from the society of her time is simply unexplainable.

She was the wife of the violent Charles Townshend who, it was rumored had discovered that she had been the mistress of Lord Wharton before the marriage and remained Wharton's mistress after also. In retaliation Townshend locked her away in her room when she stayed until death. You would think that someone would have noticed when she disappeared.

It was also thought that perhaps her disappearance was due to the revenge driven wife of Lord Wharton, the Countess of Wharton, who trapped Dorothy in her room and kept her there under lock and key until Dorothy's death in 1726, supposedly from smallpox.

You would think that Lord Wharton would have noticed his mistress was missing. Busy man that he was what with his gathering of titles, including that of Earl and Marquess of Wharton in the early years of the century and his years in parliament, still you would think that he could have taken just a little time to look for her. Of course, Lord Wharton was known throughout society as a man "void of moral or religious principles". The most striking charge against him was that in 1682, when drunk, he had broken into a church in Great Barrington, Gloucestershire and relieved d himself against the communion table and in the pulpit. So, as noted, he was a busy man.

In any event Dorothy's ghost was first seen in Raynham Hall, the ancestral home of the Whartons at Christmas time in 1835 so it looks like it was Countess Wharton after all who got her revenge. The sighting, by a Colonel Loftus, led to some of the staff leaving their employment.

The following year she was spotted by Captain Frederick Marryat, a close friend to Charles Dickens and a dyed in the bone skeptic. Enraged at the assault on his skepticism he shot the poor lady. Evidently traumatized by her meeting with Marryat the ghost did not reappear until 1926 when Lady Townsend, her son and her son's friend claimed to have seen Dorothy descending the stairs dressed in her signature brown brocade dress, now out of date by some two hundred years.

In the fall of 1936 a photographer, Captain Hubert Provand and his female assistant, Indre Shira, were hired by Country Life magazine to take interior shots of Raynham Hall for an upcoming article. The Captain had already taken one shot of the well-known and admired Raynham staircase and was relocating the equipment for a different angle when he looked up and saw Dorothy descending the stair.

The picture that he and Indre managed to take has become one of the most well know ghost photographs of all time. County Life published it and it went round the world. Even Life magazine in the United States published the picture. Many have claimed that the phonograph is a fake, a hoax perpetrated by Captain Provand although why he would have done such a thing is mysterious considering the trouble it brought him in defending himself

So Dorothy seems to still haunt the Hall. No one knows exactly how she died or where she was laid to rest or even if she was ever laid to rest at all.

…...

Moonlight peered through the wavy glass of Raynham hall, painting the famous staircase with light. A click resounded through the silent house and the sound of a door creaking on its hinges followed.

Upstairs a closet door swung open and two dark shadows moved into the open hall.

"Damn it Sammy. Give me a minute to get the blood flowing in my leg again." Dean Winchester whined. 'You were sitting on it for hours."

"Get over it, Dean." Sam snapped back. "It was pretty damn snug in that closet. Where the hell did you expect me to go? Beside the museum only closed a half hour ago. You usually aren't this whiney, big brother"

"Sam, Dean," a hushed voice whispered. "Now is not the time. Go find your ghost. I need to get back to Heaven soon and I don't want to leave you on the wrong side of the ocean overnight."

"Ok, ok, Cas." Dean grumped. "I just need a second then we'll go find the lady. Hold on."

The Winchesters split up. Sam headed in the direction of the stairs and Dean began to canvas the hallway, opening each door in turn. Both Hunters held out a silent EMF reader and shuffled along as silently as possible. There were likely to be security guards somewhere in the house. After all, an historical English home was a pretty obvious target for burglars what with antique trinkets scattered everywhere for the benefit of the tourist hordes.

Sam was first to pick up a trace of activity. A thin and dissipating scent of supernatural activity activated the EMF dial at the top of the stairs. He turned and followed the faint trail down the hall. Surprisingly it did not lead to the hallway with all the bedrooms.

"Dean," Sam hissed as quietly as possible. "Cas?" he tried when Dean didn't answer. With a flutter of wings the Angel appeared.

"What do you need, Sam?" the seraph asked.

"I'm on her trail, Cas." Sam whispered. "Could you go get Dean? We might be able to get you back to Heaven right away."

A moment later there was the rustle of angel feathers and Dean appeared, slightly flustered, at Sam' s back.

"You better have something good, bitch." he muttered "sending Cas to Angel-nap me. You know I hate Angel airways."

"Come on Dean," Sam held the ticking EMF out in front. "Stop complaining, I'm on her trail."

Following the flickering light they came to a set of double doors at the end of a small, dark hall. Sam pulled a door open and they were confronted by a linen closet, stacked high with sheets and comforters.

"This is just great, Sam." Dean hissed. "You've discovered where they keep the laundry. Score points for you."

"Shut up, jerk."

Even here, at a dead end, the EMF still flickered.

Sam pulled out some linens and handed them to Dean to deal with. He finally cleared a shelf and they could see the panels of an old door at the back.

The shelves slid out easily. They weren't even nailed in, only resting on side braces. The old doorway was cleared. Sam pushed and it swung in on old creaky and very possibly rusty hinges. Beyond was a dim, dark room. Only weak moonlight streaming through a dusty window provided any light at all.

"I think this was her room," Sam spoke softly. There was sadness and misery in the air, clutching at their throats. Dean's flash light revealed ancient rugs and scraps of material flung down all over the floor.

"Be careful, Dean." Sam whispered harshly. "Remember she was supposed to have died of small pox."

"This room looks like someone died here for sure." Sam continued. "It looks like they just took her body out and shut the door. No wonder she haunts. If I was her I'd want out of here too."

Dean cleared the old fireplace and checked the flue. They didn't really want to be trapped in a closed room, thick with sorrow and unvented smoke. Sam kicked the stained material along the floor and they pushed it into the fireplace gingerly then Dean lit it up.

As the old rags burned the air strangely cleared. As the flames shot up the chimney they seemed to take all the centuries with them.

"I hope these guys never find out we just got rid of one of England's most famous ghosts." Dean said, as he stood next to his brother and watched the fire burn.

"If we're lucky they'd just toss us out of the country. If we were not so lucky I bet we'd find out what the inside of the tower of London looks like."

Behind then Castiel laughed.

…

Once they were sure the room was clear Castiel appeared back in the MOL bunker with his arm tight around Dean's waist and his hand loosely on Sam's shoulder.

Sam plopped down in a desk chair and did a spin like a giant kid. "That was great Cas." He stopped by planting his hands on the large table and opened up his laptop, "Maybe I should look for another place."

Elated over Sam's positive reaction to the adventure the Angel gave Dean a hip squeeze, "You are so quiet Dean. Did you have a nice time?"

It wasn't lost on the handsome Hunter that the Angel wasn't letting go. He didn't enjoy the traveling even by Angel Airways but figured it meant Castiel would give him more face time instead of hiding out in Heaven mending fences.

"Sure, I'd do it again but only if you come with us."

The Angel let go of Dean and clasped his hands in front of him almost demurely, "Of course, how in the world would you both get there and back? We can do this again on one condition; I pick the places so it's always a surprise."

The three agreed and thus began European hunts.

TBC


	2. Longleat

xx/xx

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

 **European Ghosts**

Chapter 2

 **Longleat**

Dean was having a wonderful dream. He was reclining naked on a bed of moss in the middle of an old growth forest. Familiar laughter filled the air and when Dean turned his head he saw Sam chasing a pretty wood nymph through the trees trying to catch her and do what Dean imagined were very raunchy things to the pink cheeked nymph.

" _Man, this is the life…the weather is perfect and I'm free ballin' it in the middle of …wait where the hell am I?"_

Another very familiar voice suddenly caressed Dean's ear. "Hello Dean."

He turned and smiled at the blue eyed Angel he had many filthy fantasies over. "Hey Cas."

The nude Angel murmured, "I've come to tell you something."

"Oh yeah what?"

"Longleat House stands dreaming in the afternoon sun, foursquare, bold, and confident in its centuries. An English stately home, the longtime seat of the Marquessess of Bath it is noted in modern day for its maze, landscaped parkland and safari park. The house is a crown jewel set in 1,000 acres of parkland landscaped by Capability Brown, with 4,000 acres of farmland and 4,000 acres of woodland. It was the first stately home to open to the public. The tourists parade through its open doors, gawking at this glimpse of a life lived by the privileged from another time. What the hordes cannot see are the lost souls staring back at them from dark doorways and echoing passageways."

Dean's green peepers snapped open and rolled around taking in the MOL man cave bedroom.

Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed fully clothed. He raked his eyes down Dean's blanketed body and back up again. "Did you hear me?"

Dean rolled on his belly to hide his morning wood and barked, "Get out of here, can't a guy have dreams without you poking around?"

"I…I didn't poke anything. I noticed that your blanket was tented around the area of your groin…"

"Never mind what you noticed virgin. Go bug Sam while I hit the shower."

"Very well."

….

Sam was happily shoveling granola into his mouth while Castiel observed wondering where he put it all.

Dean arrived fully dressed and plopped down on a leather swivel chair. He noticed his little brother's overly happy face. "What's up with you Dimples?"

Sam let out a sigh and closed his eyes, "I had a great dream. I was chasing this gorgeous strawberry blonde through the forest and she was naked." Sam snickered, "The best part was I caught her."

"Great, you get laid and I get a friggin' history lesson. Good for you." Dean scowled at the Angel.

Castiel cocked his head and gave the Winchesters his enigmatic gaze. "Are you both ready for our next European ghost hunt?"

Sam rolled his chair from the table immediately and grabbed his empty bowl. "I'm nice and relaxed and ready for some research. Where are we headed?"

…

While Sam was scrolling through pictures of the impressive building Castiel gave him the same information Dean was given in the Angel induced dream.

Dean for his part was drinking a whiskey smoothie of his own creation and pretending not to listen while Sam added more information about their next ghost hunt.

Sam tapped the screen with a long finger to a painting of a stuffy looking bearded man in fancy dress.

"The house was built by Sir John Thynne and was designed mainly by Robert Smithson, after the original priory was destroyed by fire in 1567. It took 12 years to complete and is widely regarded as one of the finest examples of Elizabethan architecture in Britain. Longleat is occupied by Alexander Thynn, 7th Marquess of Bath, a direct descendant of the builder; however, the peer passed the management of the business to his son Viscount Weymouth early in 2010."

Dean rolled over next to Sam and examined the image, "Nice outfit."

Sam countered with a bitch face, "It was for the time."

Sam dove right back in with another wave of information.

"Sir John bought the property from the crown, one of the many pieces of church property seized from the Catholic Church during the Dissolution of the Monasteries between 1536 and 1541. Henry VIII disbanded Catholic monasteries, priories, convents and friaries in England, Wales and Ireland, seized the properties, gained their asses and income under the banner of outlawing the Catholic church and establishing the English Anglican church as the religion of the county. Literally millions of men lost not only their homes but also their incomes and the protection of the only life they had ever known."

Dean handed the tumbler of concoction to Castiel, "Here, this will put some hair on your chest."

Castiel cocked his head and frowned. It drove Dean Winchester crazy in a good way when the Angel did that. _"I wanna kiss that little frown right off his…"_

Sam elbowed his lost looking brother, "Cas wants to say something."

The Angel handed back the smoothie, "I don't want hair on my chest Dean."

….

In the blink of an eye Sam, Dean and Castiel were standing at the edge of a beautiful lake and across it stood Longleat itself.

Sam let out a whistle, impressed by the stunning structure. "Wow, I thought Raynham Hall was incredible. I can't wait to get in there."

Without a hitch Castiel launched into more information on their ghost hunt. He swept his arm out in a grand gesture befitting the surroundings.

"Is it surprising that it was rumored that the Monks driven from their monastery should lay a curse on the land for all that followed them? The curse laid on Longleat concerned the swans that floated on the Longleat lake. If the swans left Longleat and never returned the family living there would die out and never return."

….

Before you could say boy howdy the trio stood in a large hall surrounded by tourists. Dean clutched their gear bag to his chest feeling like a fish out of water. He hissed in Castiel's ear, "A heads up before you pop us here and there would be nice Cas."

The Angel pressed his lips to the Hunters ear and murmured, "Did you know that gay marriage became legal here on March 28th, 2014?"

A confused Dean answered, "Huh?"

A slight smile passed over the Angels lips, "Nothing Dean, be quiet the tour guide is speaking. You're being rude."

Sam shushed them and the tour guide lost her scowl and continued the ghost tour for the eager visitors.

"The Thynne family was the lucky souls that managed to get a free curse along with their new home. How effective was the curse? It was still functioning in 1916 when the fifth Marchioness saw five swans circling outside her window. One of the swans left and never came back. A few days later the lady was informed that her oldest son, one of her five children, had been killed fighting in France in the First World War. Almost five hundred years is a pretty healthy reach for a curse."

As the group followed she pointed to portraits hung on the walls explaining the stories behind each character in this tragic real life tale.

"There are also a number of lost and pitiful souls who inhabit Longleat's rooms and corridors. One particularly sad ghost roams the bedroom halls at night, knocking just once, on each bedroom door. No one knows who it is or why it knocks but the ghost sticks to its futile rounds night after night."

"The figure of Sir John Thynne, the original builder, is seen in the Red Library occasionally. The attitude of the family is that the man earned the right to enjoy the fruits of his labor but eternity seems to be more of a sentence than a gift."

"Finally we have poor Louisa Carteret, the unfortunate wife of Thomas Thynne, 2nd Viscount Weymouth. How she ever married him was a source of speculation throughout the land. She was young, beautiful and full of life. He was crabbed, ugly and dour. The marriage was not a happy one and the inevitable happened; the lady took a lover."

"It was said that the Viscount caught the young man in the house one night and a duel was fought during which the young man died. The Lord had the body hidden away and from the time of her death to modern day Lady Louisa walks the hall in which the duel was fought. She is known as The Green Lady because of her portrait hanging in the house in which she is wearing a green dress. Ghosts hardly ever present themselves in color. The apparition of Louisa is the usual filmy grey vision".

"Where she walks the corridor is icy cold and there is such a sense of misery and fear that the house inhabitants make huge detours to avoid passing along that hallway."

"The legend took on more life when the present Lord's father had the basement flagstones taken up in preparation for the installation of central heating at Longleat. Under the stones there was the skeleton of a man dressed in finery dating from the Queen Anne period. Even with her supposed lover finally given a Christian burial, Louisa continues to haunt. The grief, fear and misery still hover sickeningly in that corridor." The tour guide stepped her recitation and took a deep breath, a breath that sounded more like a sigh.

Cameras had been snapping the entire time. Every tourist was hoping to capture something supernatural. Castiel for his part stared down a long hallway ending with at a heavy arched door. He nodded to Sam. Sam snapped a photo as Dean secreted his recorder hoping to pick up an EVP.

As the guide and the group of tourists moved off down the hall, heading for the next scheduled attraction, The Winchesters and Castiel faded back into the gloom of the oppressive hallway. No one looked for them and the guide did not appear to be concerned with a head count.

When the last whisper of voices and shuffle of feet dissipated the Winchesters begin an unfettered investigation.

Sam and Dean paced the haunted hallway, one on either side of the wide passageway. Their EMF meters clucked quietly at first, like sleeping chickens. As they neared the arch at the end of the passage however, the meters picked up, chattering and flashing.

A sudden temperature drop sent icy fingers up their spines and something moved away. They turned and let the meters guide them back towards Castiel.

"Sam, Dean," the Angel called. "She is here."

Sam sprinted ahead, his meter going out of its mind as he passed the invisible lady.

"Stay with her, Dean." He called out.

"Shit, Sam." Dean replied. "I think I'm losing sensation in my fingers."

"Hold on Dean. I need time to set up the spell."

Falling to his knees beside the duffle bag at Castiel's feet, Sam pulled out his faithful brass spell casting bowl. He had inherited it directly from Bobby and it was one of his most precious possessions.

He quickly dumped a quantity of dried herbs and a few blessed charms into the bowl, slit his palm for the necessary blood and tossed in a lit match.

The smoke rose immediately and a grim, grey image of the Lady appeared. The younger Winchester chanted an ancient prayer and word by word the lady dimed. Finally he came to the end of the chanted prayer. When he said "Amen" the lady looked him directly in the eyes as if thanking him and completely disappeared. The passageway warmed. The fug of misery was gone.

Sam felt relief wash over him immediately. He wrapped his hand with a handkerchief from his pocket then scooped up the items from the ritual and put them back in the duffle.

Satisfied that he sent another soul to rest Sam got up and turned to see if his brother was ok. Castiel and Dean were gone.

…..

The Angel and Dean were right around the corner. Castiel was holding Dean's hands in his and was peppering his fingers with kisses.

Dean had his eyes closed and head tilted back, "Oh yeah, much better Cas. The tingle is leaving my hands now."

The blue eyed Angel let of the Hunters fingers then leaned in closer, "Is there anything else tingling on your body you think I should kiss?"

Dean opened his eyes and looked his personal Angel in the eye, Castiel his friend and savior, his everything. "My lips…they feel sort of tingly."

Warm breath caressed his ear as Castiel answered in voice like gravel soaked in honey, "Close your eyes."

Dean did as he was told and waited. Soft, slightly dry lips brushed against his in an awkward kiss. Awkward or not the kiss sent a jolt straight to his dick. Dean at first lightly held the Angel then his grip grew tighter and the tenderness turned to something else altogether.

Sam suddenly called out, "Thanks a lot jerks for leaving me out here with a ghost. Where are you?"

Dean opened his eyes to find Castiel standing three feet away with hands neatly folded in front of him.

In an instant the three were back inside the MOL bunker. Castiel handed each of them a cold beer as a reward. "That went very well. Did you both have fun?"

Sam nodded, "Sure until you both left me alone. Where were you?"

Dean chewed his bottom lip for a moment before answering, "I have to drain the dragon."

"You couldn't hold it?"

"Nope."

"You needed Cas to hold your dick then?"

Saving Dean from more questions Castiel answered for him, "I popped Dean over to the nearest public restroom. I couldn't have him soiling one of the antique rugs."

Sam narrowed his eyes as he examined what looked like guilt on his brother's face, "Alright, next time give me a heads up before you guys take off."

Castiel pulled out a little snow globe containing a miniature of Longleat from his trench pocket and handed it to Sam, "A souvenir for a job well done."

"Cool thanks Cas!" Sam left to put it on the shelf in his room next to the one of Raynham Hall.

Now alone with Cas Dean lowered his eyes. "What was that kiss all about?"

Castiel reached out and touched the Humans cheek, "A souvenir of our adventure."

"Oh yeah, what do I get next time?"

"You will have wait and see."

The Angel vanished leaving a very confused Dean Winchester to have a sleepless night.

TBC


	3. Glamis Castle

xx/xx

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

 **European Ghosts**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Glamis Castle**

Dean was having a sex dream. It wasn't sweet or romantic but sweaty and rough with lots of growling and biting. Castiel had him pinned down in a field of heather crushing his lips against the Hunters. It was painful and wonderful, frightening and exciting. Dean felt his cock swell to monumental proportions as the Angel ground against him.

" _Cas do it…Cas fu…"_

Castiel watched Dean shift and moan beneath him. He took pity on the poor creature and woke him up. "Dean…Dean, wake up."

Dean opened his eyes to slits and then wide when he saw Castiel straddling his hips and wearing a skirt. His boner felt like it would rip through the sheet and comforter impaling the Angel on his manhood.

"Cas what the hell are you wearing? I'm not into dudes that cross dress but I don't judge."

The Angel had his palms braced against Dean's bare chest. He cocked his head and looked at Dean as if he were a zoo exhibit. "You feel very excited."

"When someone is straddling my dick in a skirt I get hard…sue me."

"It's a kilt."

"Is this another European ghost hunt?"

"Yes."

"Are you wearing underwear?"

"No."

"Cool I'm in."

…

Sam was having a wonderful dream. He was chasing a pretty lass through fields of windswept heather. She was clothed in white linen that barely hid her curvaceous body. He wrapped his long arms around her and the giddy young couple fell onto a fragrant bed of flowers.

Sam traced her features with a long finger. "You are so beautiful."

She smiled up at him with wonky tobacco stained teeth, at the least the ones that weren't missing. Her breath smelled like a baby's used diaper filled with old curry.

Sam stood up and noticed he was wearing a kilt. _"Damn it Cas!"_

The young Hunter woke up to find Castiel and Dean standing by his bedside.

…..

Sam was holding the same spoon of oatmeal as he was a minute ago. So engrossed in the details of their upcoming ghost hunt, he didn't notice his stomach rumbling.

"Dean, listen to this. Glamis Castle is set in the broad and fertile lowland valley of Strathmore in Scotland. It lies between the Sidlaw Hills to the south and the Grampian Mountains to the north, just about twelve miles inland from the North Sea."

Dean was too busy watching Castiel to hear Sam. The Angel was bent over securing a buckle on his black leather motorcycle boots. Dean was pretty damn sure that was not authentic Scottish garb but he didn't say anything about it. Dean was worried the Angel would straighten up and obscure his view of the luscious and hairy fruit bowl with the kilt.

Sam socked him in the arm, "Dean, listen!"

"Huh? Yeah I heard you…something about broad and fertile valleys."

Sam rolled his eyes then continued.

"An impressive pile of stone the castle sits solid as an anchor, the keystone of its 14,000 acres of gardens, parks, lumber stands, grazing lands for beef and even an arboretum overlooking the Glamis Burn with trees from all over the world, several of them hundreds of years old."

There was a Glamis even before there was an England. In a nearly stream an intricately carved stone known as the Eassie Stone was found. The carvings have been attributed to the Picts, a prehistoric tribe."

…..

The trio appeared inside of Glamis dressed in traditional clothing. Dean burst out laughing at the sight of his brother in a kilt. He said Sam looked like a giraffe in a dress.

Sam pointed out that Dean's bow legs didn't do much to enhance his own kilt either.

Castiel continued where Sam left off recounting the history of Glamis.

"Glamis was a hunting lodge back in 1054 AD and is celebrated as the place where King Malcom II was murdered. Six hundred years later William Shakespeare used the tale of Malcom's murder as the basis for his King Lear.

It was 1376 when a castle was finally built and the English King Robert II gave Glamis to Sir John Lyon, the Thane of Glamis. The Lyon family, later known as the Bowes-Lyon family have held Glamis ever since."

Sam strolled into a great room and found portrait after portrait hung on the walls. He studied them while Dean fiddled with the silver on a fully set table so large you would need an intercom system to talk to the person dining at the other end.

Finally Sam took a seat on a grand looking carved chair feeling like a prince. "So is it King Malcom that haunts this castle?"

Castiel strutted past Dean, hands clasped behind his back. "Not necessarily. As you know Sam a place this old with so much history behind it would have multiple murders and tragic deaths."

Dean twirled his finger in the air, "Ok finish the jabbering and let's get to hunting. I got a breeze up my skirt and my balls are looking for a warmer place to hide."

Castiel spun around and gave Dean a wicked little grin, "As you wish."

Dean felt a twitch but then the Angel droned on with the story which was a real boner killer for him.

"In the early 15th century the castle was rebuilt into its current form, an L-shared tower house. Glamis is a thousand years old and has seen much happen within its walls.

In 1528 the mistress of Glamis, Janet Douglas, was accused of being a witch. The poor woman was trapped in a fight between her family and the King of England, James V and was burned at the stake in Edinburgh in 1537."

Dean groused, "Please tell me there aren't witches involved."

Castiel gave him the look of a strict Headmaster at a boy's school and Dean was about to get a spanking. The Hunter gave a dirty chuckle.

The Angel bent down and spoke in a deep rumble, "I know what you're thinking…dirty little boy. Perhaps later you will get that spanking you so deserve."

A shout of, "Sitting right here!" came from Sam.

Castiel straightened up and walked the length of the grand dining hall as he continued the horrid tales of Glamis.

"King James V lived in the house for a while but gave it back to John Lyon, the 7th Earl of Glamis in 1543. Of course, poor Janet was long dead by then and it did her no good at all. Accused of witchcraft and abandoned by all she went to her horrible death alone. She haunts Glamis as the famous Grey Lady who has been seen at Glamis ever since, praying in the Chapel, wandering the halls."

Dean hugged his sawed off full of rock salt ready to start shooting. "Great, Grey Lady. Let's do this!"

Castiel turned heel and headed toward Dean, "I'm sorry, did I breathe and give you the impression I was done talking?"

Dean curled his lip at the smarty pants Angel, "You are a real dick sometimes you know that Cas?"

The Angel lifted his kilt and Dean was speechless. Sam shouted, "Still sitting right here!"

….

They appeared in a completely new part of the castle. Sam and Dean swung around with shotguns aimed. They both felt the chill in the air straight through to the bone. A suit of armor stood there as sentry to the castle crypt.

Sam reached up and ran his fingers over one of the many arches. The tall young man felt claustrophobic down in the bowels of Glamis. Despite the light colored stonework the air was oppressive and Dean was feeling the effects.

"Please tell me this isn't where the ghost is. We have gotten to the ghost right?"

Castiel ran a thumb over Dean's generous lips. "I'm sorry; I thought you were getting bored in the dining hall."

They appeared in an opulent bedroom obviously fitted out for a woman. It was all light and bright with a four poster bed and a large window with a view of the sumptuous grounds. Sam and Dean relaxed and both took a side of the bed settling in for more historic tales of this marvelous and very haunted castle.

"Another famous legend about Glamis is the story of Lord Beardie, the Tiger Earl, Alexander Lindsay, the fourth Earl of Crawford. An intemperate and blasphemous man Lord Beardie wanted to play cards on the Sabbath and none of his household would accommodate him in fear for their immortal souls. Beardie ranted and swore he would find someone to gamble with. He called on the Devil to answer him and the Devil did. So in a sealed lost room inside Glamis Lord Beardie plays at cards with the Devil condemned to playing on until judgement day. Trapped forever at the gaming table with the Devil Beardie continues to swear and curse, his voice echoing in the halls of Glamis castle."

Sam was visibly upset for his own reasons when the Devil came up. Castiel assured him there would be no Devil appearing.

"Next we have the tongue less woman who sweeps through the halls for no known reason. She has no name and her story is long lost in the tunnel of a thousand years.

One of the most well-known tales of Glamis is the Monster of Glamis; the story of a horribly deformed child born to inherit the land and titles but instead was hidden away in a secret room for his entire life, concealed from the outside world until his early death. This particular legend has lived on through the centuries. It has been claimed that in each generation of the family another monster is born and concealed just as the first poor child was.

Sam added "Tongue less woman, deformed child and the Devil" with a question mark to the growing list of possibilities.

Dean flopped back on the pile of lady pillows and groaned. "Come on Cas please."

The Angel licked his lips at the sight of Dean's kilt riding up his muscular thighs and just an inch of penis peeking out from under the tartan. "I promise Dean, let me finish and I'll make sure this little trip is most enjoyable for you."

….

The trio appeared in the chapel for the end of the long winded Angel's story. Compared to the rest of the castle the chapel was bright, simple and clean. The arches carried through as with the rest of Glamis but the cross was plain and the only standout piece was the large stained glass window of a tree.

Castiel was pleased to see the brothers relax. It's lovely isn't it?"

Sam and Dean agreed.

"I promise this is the end and then the hunt begins. Yet another Glamis legend is that of the Ogilvies, a family that sought protection at Glamis. Somewhere in the 16-foot-thick walls is the famous room of skulls, where the family, who sought protection from their enemies the Lindsays, were walled up to die of starvation.

Glamis goes on and even flourishes. In 1900, Lady Elizabeth Bowes Lyon was born. On 26 April 1923 she married Prince Albert, Duke of York second son of King George V, at Westminster Abbey. Their second daughter, Princess Margaret, was born at Glamis Castle in 1930. Their first daughter was Elizabeth, the current Queen of England, who was born in 1926 in London"

Sam finished scribbling in his little notebook and then tucked it away. Both brothers waited for the Angel to start up again but he simply stood there with hands neatly folded in front of him.

Dean begged, "Please tell us which ghost we are supposed to gank."

They appeared in one of many hallways. Castiel purred, "If you're a good boy Dean there is a fruit bowl waiting for you at the end of the ghost hunt."

Poor Sam didn't say it again but he was standing right there. "I suppose there is no pretty girl waiting for me at the end of the ghost hunt and I don't mean one with bad breath and missing teeth."

"I'll see what I do for you Sam."

….

The Winchester brothers paused as their Angel swept on down the hall, kilt swaying seductively

Dean may have been studying that Angel ass too closely but at least Sam was alert when the tongue less woman appeared around the corner and rushed towards them with her hands raised.

Behind the ghost the Angel charged, herding her on.

"Not exactly what I wanted, Cas!" Sam yelled then turned to smack his distracted brother.

'"Shoot, Dean, damn it, shoot!" He yelled as she almost reached them.

The blast of the salt gun echoed through the hall, tearing the specter into fluttering shreds.

"Thanks Dean, you jerk" Sam continued to yell. "She almost freaking got me. Get your head in the game and out of Castiel's kilt. We could get killed here slipping on your drool."

Dean reached up to rub his sore head. "Shut up, bitch. I took care of her, didn't I?"

Castiel drew near and got his just proportion of Sam's ire. "Just what the hell were you doing, Castiel?" Sam only used Castiel's full name when he was pissed.

"She was the most attractive female Glamis had to offer." The Angel replied. "What? You didn't like her?"

Sam wrapped a long fingered hand on Dean's right arm and Castiel's left. "No, Castiel, she wasn't attractive. Do you really think I'd screw a ghost with no tongue? You just wanted to distract me so you and Dean could sneak off and fornicate in some corner."

"Samuel," Castiel straightened his spine. "You forget. I am an Angel of the Lord. You should show me some respect."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, right. If your Daddy was around he'd beat both your asses. Come on. Let's get out of this hall before she comes looking for me."

Dean spoke up. "If you two are done now let's pick a ghost and get out of this place. This hunt is taking too long.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine, pick one Dean. Have you been paying attention to the history or was you mind otherwise engaged?"

"Again, shut up bitch." Dean growled. "I got an idea. We've got an Angel on the team. Let's find this "skull room" with the family's skeletons, light 'em up and let those people go finally."

Both Castiel and Sam considered Dean's plan. "You know, for a jerk , that's a pretty good idea." Sam said.

With Sam's approval and Castiel's assistance they were immediately transported to a dark narrow place with barred windows and a floor covered in bones.

"Let's push them together in the corner and light them up." Dean said.

"Cas, is there possibility that we can burn this castle down?" Sam asked. "I'd hate to get on the Queen's bad side for burning her childhood home to the ground."

"No, Sam," Castiel smiled. "It's all stone. You and your brother can light up the bones in relative safety. "I'll protect you from the flames because we should stay to watch them be reduced to ash, just in case."

The piled bones burned with a lovely light and the Ogilvie family was finally set free to go to their rest.  
…..

Sam took a few minutes before they left Glamis to admire and take in all the history. He was glad Castiel agreed to let him wander a bit. He stood at one of the floor to ceiling windows taking in the sunrise. It was going to be a most beautiful day.

A guide stepped up behind him and tapped Sam on the shoulder. He almost jumped out of his skin then turned and laid eyes on an attractive young woman. When she spoke Sam was enamored with the sweet lilt in her voice not to mention everything else.

"Good morning. Would you care for a cup?"

"A cup of…"

"Tea."

Sam had no idea why the raven haired beauty didn't nail him to the wall for being inside Glamis before it ever opened for tours that day. He decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

…

Castiel had Dean cornered in a dark and dreary bedchamber somewhere in the castle. "Come here Dean. I know what you want."

Dean covered his backside with his hands and took a step away. "I don't think so. I saw that banana in your hairy fruit bowl and my cherry isn't up to it."

He gave the Angel a seductive smile, "At least not yet. I'm not getting railed in some weird castle."

In a flash Dean was on the musty bedding over Castiels lap and his kilt was up. A firm hand came down on his rump leaving a mark behind. "Ow! Damn it Cas, I didn't ask for this!"

"No you just fantasized about it. Now be a good boy and hold still."

A volley of blows came until Dean was almost in tears. Worse yet he embarrassed himself by shooting a load over the Angels kilt. Next came little baby kisses over the welted cheeks.

Castiel cooed, "There…let my Angel kisses sooth your pretty flesh."

Dean felt his rump cool and settle immediately. "I…I think I like getting spanked."

"Yes I can tell."

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"I'm crushing bad on you."

"I know…I love you too."

….

Sam spun around in a desk chair holding up a flier from Glamis. He had a goofy smile on his face and radiated happiness on a grand scale.

Dean stuck his boot out and stopped the spinning almost pitching Sam on his ass. "What are you grinning about?"

Sam waved the flier at him, "I have a phone number and email from a girl I met at Gamlis. Her name is Felicity and she has shiny dark hair and a pretty smile."

"Did you get laid?"

"No Dean, we had tea together."

Dean mussed up his little brother's mop of hair, "Well as long as she has all her teeth."

…..

Dean wiped the fog from the mirror and examined himself. He didn't look any different on the outside but the Angel had him all twisted up on the inside. He never felt this way before about anyone.

There was a rustle of feathers then what felt like a kiss pressed against his neck and then it was gone.

When Dean walked back into his bedroom the faint smell of lavender hung in the air.


	4. The Legend of Ballygally

xx/xx

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

 **European Ghosts**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Legend of Ballygally**

Sam opened his eyes and found himself in verdant surroundings. A stream rushed by just down an embankment. He didn't know if this was a dream or reality. Ever since Castiel decided to take the Winchesters on his European ghost hunts Sam was wary of falling asleep.

When a beautiful lass appeared in the tall grass wearing a Hollywood version of a sexy Irish girl's clothing he hoped it was more than a dream. He wondered if possibly Castiel had decided to let him have some fun too. He was getting more than a little tired of watching Cas and Dean flirting and groping each other while leaving him out in the cold.

The beauty flicked her long dark curls over a bare shoulder and crooked a finger at Sam.

"Come here tall and handsome one. If you are a good lad I'll show how fertile is my valley."

Sam looked down at himself and he was only wearing a pair of suede breeches. The young Hunter prayed there were no ticks in Castiel's dreamland. With absolutely nothing to lose Sam shrugged and said, "Sure why not."

He took her hand and strolled through the meadow filled with wild flowers, lazy honey bees and meandering butterflies. "Do you have a name?"

She batted her big doe eyes at Sam and smiled, "What does it matter?"

The next thing Sam knew she pushed him off balance and he landed in soft bed of wild grasses. She straddled his hips, hiked up her skirt and flashed him a bush that matched her hair in quantity and color.

Sam grinned up at the cloudless blue sky, _"Holy crap this is really going to happen! Thanks Cas!"_

Do you have any idea of where you are, my saucy lad?" she asked and fluttered her lashes.

She leaned over him and licked her lips, "Welcome to Ireland, my pretty young man.

"Overlooking the Irish Sea in Northern Ireland, here in the county of Ballygally, twenty miles south of Belfast stands Ballygally Castle Hotel. Even though it is a charming vacation spot in the daylight in the dark it could be right out of a horror story.

A winding coastal road leads up the bluff to the three star Hotel which was added to the previously existing Ballygally Castle in the 1950's. The Castle itself was built in 1625 by James Shaw an Irish native who came to Northern Ireland in 1613. Originally designed as a French style chateau with three foot thick walls, a steep roof and corner turrets the Castle had a free flowing stream running through its center to provide a constant source of fresh water for the Castle's inhabitants. In times of siege the inhabitants could not be driven out by depriving them of water."

The dream girl wiggled a bit over Sam's suede covered boner, "Want to hear more?"

Sam let out a frustrated groan, "Can I at least see your boobs while you talk?"

The pretty lass pulled a ribbon on her bodice and out spilled two creamy breasts capped with stiff pink nipples. The Hunter sighed happily, "Ok I'm listening."

She bent down and whispered in his ear, "Shortly after completing the Castle James took a wife, Lady Isobel Shaw."

….

Dean looked down at himself and groused, "I look like that dude from River Dance!"

He looked around then yelled "Cas get your feathery little ass down here!"

When Dean's virgin Angel appeared he was dressed the same in a white puffy blouse, tight black pants and a wide flashy belt. "Hello Dean. You look very nice."

With his voice dripping in sarcasm Dean replied, "So do you."

The Angel gave him a crooked little smile, "Thank you. I now have a story to tell."

Dean was crestfallen, "Aw man…no angel food cake?"

"I promise later you can eat all the angel food you like Dean."

…..

They walked hand in hand discussing the latest haunting until the Hunter and Angel came across a luscious raven haired girl riding Sam in the middle of a meadow. Dean pointed excitedly, "Wow, check that out. Way to go Sammy!"

Sam had enough strength to give his brother thumbs up.

Castiel grabbed Dean's handsome face and turned it toward him. "Are you listening?"

"Uh…yeah sorta."

Castiel continue with the Irish girl's tale.

"The Legend of Ballygally Castle says that in the early years of marriage Lady Shaw presented her husband, James, with a daughter, not the son he fervently desired. Infuriated that the Lady had not produced the desired male, James Shaw had the Lady locked into one of the high turret rooms overlooking the Irish Sea. Either in despair or in an attempt to reach her daughter the Lady fell from the room and met her death on the rocks below.

That is one version of the legend. A different version asks, if James Shaw wanted a son so badly, why did the couple simply not try again? The darker rumor says it was not just the child's sex that infuriated James Shaw. He believed his wife had a secret lover, a seaman who visited the coast frequently and Shaw believed the little girl was this man's daughter, not his. In retaliation Shaw had the Lady Isobel thrown from the window to her death.

No matter which version is believed the Lady haunts the tower room. Known as The ghost Room, the Hotel will not rent it out. The Lady has been seen many times over the centuries wandering the corridors searching for something, perhaps her little girl? Or could she be looking for her long lost seaman lover?"

Dean was staring at the naked girl again.

"Dean I asked you something."

"Huh?"

The Angel was feeling what he assumed was frustration, "Enough of this distraction, on with the task at hand."

…

The trio appeared at a concierge desk where a well-dressed young man in a crisp white shirt, fitted brocade vest and black slacks appeared. "Welcome to Ballygally gentleman. My name is Freddy." He looked over Dean and Castiel in their matching outfits and Sam in only a pair of suede breeches and smirked, "On room or two?"

Castiel answered in his most imposing voice just short of blowing the smartasses eardrums out, "Two."

He did a brief bit of typing on the keyboard, "Excellent."

Sam crossed his arms to cover his nipples when a gaggle of old ladies passed by taking a gander at his fine physique. He added, "Could we have the Ghost Room…you know the tower room?"

"I'm sorry Sir we don't rent that out. There are four guest rooms on the floor under The Ghost Room that can be rented."

Castiel pulled out a platinum card, "We would like all four."

"I'm sorry but two are occupied at the moment."

The Angel reached out and ran his fingers lightly over the young man's cheek, "Check again."

Freddy looked at the screen and then stammered, "I…I see there are four open."

Dean clamped a hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Stop with the flirting. I don't like it."

The Angel did a quick jig right away from Dean.

Dean shouted, "Keep it up Lord of the Dance and I'll lose my taste for angel food!"

…

Freddy lead the group of strange pretty boys to the four rooms just under the tower room. He handed them the keys. "I warn you, strange things happen in these rooms."

Dean hitched a thumb in his giant flashy belt and cocked his hip in an attempt to flirt the stories out of Freddy, "Oh yeah, like what?"

The young man licked his lips as he ran his eyes over Dean then Sam and Castiel wondering who would be sleeping alone that night if anyone at all.

"Well they all have their own ghost stories. One gentleman was disturbed in the middle of the night by a hand on his back and the giggling laughter of a child who ran away when the man turned on the lights. That was more than enough for him. He insisted on moving out of the old part of the Hotel that very night.

One famous incident occurred in one of the private dining rooms on the lower floor; The Dungeon Room which had been set up the night before for a banquet. The following morning the Hotel Manager unlocked the door to make a final check that everything was in order. She found a room in chaos. All the glassware on one table had been laid out in a circle around the table. The linen napkins had been unfolded and strewn all over the tables. A mirror and centerpiece on one table had been covered in dust although there was no source of such dust anywhere in the room. Something had held its own party in the room during the night.

Although the Castle section of the Hotel is the most haunted ghosts have been seen all over the Hotel. Mediums who have come to visit Ballygally have said that there were more ghosts than guests in the Hotel. Some reports include the sound of children running, the rustle of silk dresses, showers that turn themselves on and flood the rooms below, and the sound of knocking on the doors when no one visible is there."

Freddy looked around then spoke in a low voice, "But you didn't hear it from me."

…..

Sam stood at the floor to ceiling window overlooking the grounds and bridge that crossed the stream that fed through the castle grounds. "Stunning…you know I like these hunts in different places."

Castiel wrapped an arm around Sam's naked waist and smiled up at him, "Perhaps after our clean up here I could find something interesting closer to home."

Dean yanked him away from Sam and jealously wrapped his arms about his little blue eyed sweetie. "I'd appreciate that. I'm not one much for all this traveling. The food sucks."

Sam looked down at his near nakedness, "Could I get some real clothes? I can't hunt in just breeches."

In a flash Sam was dressed exactly like Cas and Dean. Dean burst out laughing, "Aw man…bitch, you look ridiculous!"

"Oh yeah you jerk, how about I put a size 14 boot up your ass!"

Castiel cocked his head looking deep in thought, "I wonder if it's the seaman lover we need to find."

That distracted the Winchesters from their fight and both started snickering.

Dean waggled his brows at Cas, "You don't have to look very far because I'm a semen lover."

Sam added, "Ba da bum!"

Cas was confused.

…..

Later that night Sam was disturbed by the sound of someone moving around over his head. It was coming from above so he knew that it was nothing to do with Dean and Cas. He had expected to be able to get a good night's sleep after his hot and sweaty afternoon out in the tall grass with his over sexed Irish lass since the walls in this old part of Ballygally were a solid six inches of stone.

He certainly did not expect even the athletic bedroom antics of Dean and Cas to seep through the wall and wake him up. No, this clumping around was definitely coming from overhead.

His fire on the hearth had burned down to embers and the cold ocean wind had found its way into his room through the ancient, leaky windows. He threw off the heavy handmade comforter and carefully lowered his naked feet to the cold, time worn oak floor. As soon as his toes touched down he was hunting for his socks. It felt like the cold was clawing its way up his legs.

There was another thump from overhead and something slithered over the floor. He thought he could hear weeping but it was so faint he could not be sure. He was wearing one of the hotel's flannel nightshirts, just to stay in tune with the atmosphere. He had never wanted Dean to see him in it however now that he was walking around in the cold Irish night air he wasn't going to take it off, brother or no brother.

He only hoped that Dean had gone to bed in his underwear because there was a hunt upstairs and he was going to go get his brother out of bed. Dean would possibly freeze his balls off before he'd put on a long flannel nightshirt. Sam snickered in anticipation.

Slipping his boots on untied Sam was about to reach for his door latch when something whistled past his window. It was large, dark and falling fast. He leaped to the window but it was already gone. Throwing up the glass and pushing the shutters open the ocean wind hit him full in the face.

He leaned out, as far as he could while still keeping a death grip on the window frame but it was too dark to see. The ocean waves rolled against the boulders on the shore and if there was a body down there the Hunter could not see it.

Overhead something creaked and he peered up the side of the lichen covered stonework. High above he could see shutters that matched his own, banging back and forth in the wind. A hand reached out and pulled the shutters closed. Sam's heart froze in his chest.

Yes, he had seen ghosts and monsters and wendigos but this hand was one of the worse. It manipulated a solid object and the sneaky way it closed the window sent ice water rushing down the Hunter's pine. This was no way Sam was facing this one by himself. He needed Dean and was pretty sure they were going to need Angel mojo to put this ghost down.

Sam clumped his way out into the hall and pounded on Dean's door.

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean barked as he threw the door open. "Nice dress."

"Shut up, jerk," Sam snapped back. "Ghost, there's a ghost stomping around upstairs. Get something on and get your Angel. We're going hunting,"

"Now, Sam?" Dean whined. "You want to go right now?"

"What's wrong with right now?" Sam asked then peered over Dean's shoulder to see Castiel sitting up in bed, eyes wide and hair rumpled.

"Oh, well, too bad." Sam huffed. "Cas, get dressed. You're needed too."

After a lot of muttering and grumping the ghost hunting party was on its way. Sam finally got to tie his boots. Dean was wearing his leather jacket but his legs were bare and he had sports socks pulled up to his knees. Cas wore his trench coat only. They were a motley crew.

"What's up with this ghost, Sam?" Dean asked. "If it's almost 800 hundred years old there's no body to burn. What are we going to do?"

"You're the muscle, Dean." Sam relied. "I'm the spell caster and Castiel is the Angel light to confuse and bemuse the ghost. I think I should tell you though. There might just be two of them. One took a dive past my bedroom window but a boney, ghost like arm closed the window afterwards."

"Great," Dean huffed, "More for the party. I have salt and an iron poker. I assume the spell or prayer or exorcism or whatever is neatly catalogued away in that giant brain of yours. Cas can glow in the dark at will. What more could we ask for?"

Castiel was last in line and could tell that Dean was getting tense. He reached out and laid a hand on Dean's naked thigh and rubbed to comfort the Hunter. His hand got smacked for his thoughtfulness.

"Hands off, angel boy," Dean growled. "We're working here; no groping allowed."

"I wasn't groping you, Dean," Cas replied stiffly. "I was offering comfort."

Out in front Sam laughed. "Knock it off, you two. Save it for your bed."

They found the little narrow staircase that led upstairs and ascended single file. At the top was a plank door with a small grillwork window. The whole thing was festooned with cobwebs. Sam had brought a little high intensity flashlight and it cast dancing shadows into every corner.

He reached out to the old, rusty door latch and gave it a good jerk. The door swung open on ancient hinges exposing a high ceiling, in a nasty cold room. It was long and narrow and at the far end was a single window, shutters still moving in the wind.

"What a lovely place," Dean said.

"I really don't think so, Dean," Castiel objected. "I think it is unpleasant and chill."

Still out in front Sam rolled his eyes. "You know, if I wanted a comedy turn I would have brought my IPOD."

Dean huffed and Castiel looked confused. "What does he mean, Dean?"

"He wants us to shut up, Cas. Moose is in charge."

There was a large old high-backed chair in front of the window. The closer Sam got the more sure he became that someone or something was sitting in it.

As they got closer the figure started to stand.

"Block the window, Cas," Sam shouted. "Keep her in here."

In a blink and with just the whisper of Angel feathers rustling Castiel appeared in front of the window, blocking the ghost's leap. Dean moved forward to draw a line of salt at Castiel's feet and Sam blocked the way to the door with the iron poker Dean had passed him.

It was the ghost of a very sad lady. She was thin and pale and almost completely transparent. What was still visible of her body was colored a depressing grey. Sam whispered his binding chant. He knew it would only hold her for a short period of time but that was all the time he needed.

This ghost was old and tired and would not take that much energy to disparate. The three of them together just about overwhelmed her as it was. Sam started to recite the Prayer for the Forgotten Dead and with each word another piece of the ghost faded away.

 _Prayer for the Forgotten Dead_

 _O merciful God,_

 _Take pity on this soul_

 _Who has no particular friends and intercessors_

 _To recommend him to Thee, who,_

 _Either through the negligence of those who are alive,_

 _Or through length of time is now forgotten_

 _By his friends and by all._

 _Spare him, O Lord,_

 _And remember Thine mercy_

 _When others forget to appeal to it._

 _Let not the souls which Thou hqst created_

 _Be parted from thee, their Creator._

 _May the souls of all the faithful departed,_

 _Through the mercy of God, rest in peace._

 _Amen_

Sam peered around for the owner of the ghostly arm but nothing else appeared. He began to suspect that it had been the Lady herself, reforming in her room after throwing herself out the window time and time again.

…..

Castiel announced the next morning they should stay one more night and all have a little well deserved break.

To keep Sam happy Castiel took the dark haired beauty from Sam's dreams and made her a reality.

Before Sam left to go exploring with the local piece of arm candy he told his big brother not to wear Cas out.

Dean glanced over at Cas then back to Sam, "We haven't actually done it yet."

Sam looked incredulous, "What…are you serious?"

Dean blushed so dark his freckles vanished, "Yeah I'm serious."

The girl Sam now knew as Molly had a giggle over that. "Well get to it you shy creature. If you ask me…"

Dean interrupted her, "Well I didn't ask you. Go have fun with my brother before you fade away." He stormed off embarrassed and frustrated.

…..

Cas and Dean strolled hand in hand getting lost somewhere on the vast grounds of Ballygally. This particular spot was obviously a hidden gem that only Castiel could find.

A tub of ice filled with a variety of local beers appeared along with a soft blanket and two large pillows.

Dean sat down and opened up a bottle holding it out to Cas, "Baby you treat me so fine."

His Angel sat next to him and in an instant both were naked. Dean's head swiveled back and forth as his free hand covered his naughty bits, "Hey what if someone shows up?"

Castiel took his beer away and pushed the handsome Hunter on his back. He boldly swung a leg over Dean's hips planting his ass firmly over a nice warm dick. "You worry too much."

Dean stared up at him wide eyed and almost innocent looking. In a way he was, Castiel knew Dean hadn't totally experienced being with a male. Then again the Angel hadn't either.

The pair had flirted and pined for each other. Chasing back and forth and at times used physical aggression to take the place of lovemaking. They both sacrificed for the other especially Castiel.

It wasn't until these European trips that the pair had made their feelings clear. There was the physical act and one word that eluded them both. Now there was no more frustration or need. This was the right time.

Castiel slide his hands slowly up to two nipples already stiff with excitement. He squeezed and rolled them between his fingers causing Dean to arch his back and moan loudly.

"Tell me what you want Dean."

The luminous green eyes closed to make what Dean said next a bit easier. "I want you to have me, but only you Cas."

Dean kept his eyes squeezed shut as damp fingers went exploring his body's secret places.

Castiel easily rolled Dean on his belly then spread the Hunter's cheeks apart, "You are so lovely Dean."

The Angel used his tongue where no man had gone before. Soon it went from gentle licking to insistent stabbing until Dean was begging for more and Castiel was satisfied that his love was ready.

Dean twisted the blanket in each hand as he felt his hips lifted. The deep, sensual voice of an Angel rumbled, "I'm taking what's mine."

Pain shot through the Hunter as his body was forcefully breached. Just when Dean thought he couldn't take one more thrust the cock inside him slid over the most delicious little spot.

Dean screamed his pleasure into the silk covered pillow. Soon he was pushing back to meet each forward movement.

"Right there…there, there!"

Castiel reached round and grasped the heavy dick bobbing between his lover's legs and stroked in time to the pounding. Finally his vessel seized up and every muscle went taut. The Angel moaned,"I love you Dean."

They reached their peak together. For Dean it felt like fireworks, apple pie and top shelf scotch all rolled into one. After decorating the blanket with his spend, Dean collapsed on the blanket sore, happy and exhausted.

Afterward the lovers held hands both staring up at the bright blue sky watching the white fluffy clouds pass by. Castiel pointed up to one in particular, "That one looks like a penis doesn't it Dean?"

Dean rolled his head lazily on the pillow to smile at his official boyfriend, "It sure does Cas…it sure does."

….

The next morning Sam was in his "Lord of the Dance" trousers and wore a t-shirt that said, "Kiss me I'm a Leprechaun."

Dean had tears rolling down his face from laughter until Sam gave him his t-shirt. It said, "I believe in Fairies."

Castiel found that quite amusing until Sam gave him his. It said, "I'm a Fairy."

The End

A/N-

European Ghost Stories was a fun collaboration between two writers. We hope you enjoyed reading the adventures of Sam, Dean and Castiel.


End file.
